A Letter for Myself
by GoldenPhoenix864
Summary: My version of the common "Characters write letters to themselves" fanfic, inspired by MischiefManaged007's story. Set for the letters to be received during OotP unless I do characters that have already died - I will say when it is set. Follows canon story. R/R!
1. Harry

**I know that this is similar to MischiefManaged007's fic that I am using to write my own story, but I got bored and decided to right one myself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the idea.**

* * *

Dear Harry

Don't exile yourself. No matter how hard things get, no matter what happens, they'll be there for you. They're called best friends for a reason you know, don't push them away.

Times will get worse – I won't lie to you. But things will work out eventually, just don't give up. Dumbledore _is_ right don't forget it. Love always does conquer evil, as long as there are people to spread it.

Oh, and if you're wondering about Cho – don't. She's not worth it. But the girl for you is there, you just have to open your eyes and see her.

Yours Truly

Harry Potter

* * *

**Short but I wasn't really sure what to write! Please review.**


	2. Ron

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

* * *

Dear Ron

Hey me. That's really weird to write. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is to…well I'm not sure really. Just, remember to try not to hurt her _too_ much – you might end up pushing her too far. I would tell you whether she likes you back but Harry says I'm not allowed, changing the future too much and all that.

But _maybe_ she would like it if you were a bit nicer to her sometimes. Face facts, you're not a very nice person at the moment.

Oh, and don't mind Harry, he's going to be a bit angry for a while, but he'll get over it. My advice is to just steer clear of him when he gets into a tantrum, I don't know if you know yet but he is not someone you want yelling at you!

He's still your best friend though, he'll never betray you. Remember that when times get tough won't you?

Ron

P.S. Harry and Hermione are _just_ friends. Try to remember that in your seventh year.

* * *

**Please review! If you have any requests about who I do next just leave it in a review and I will try to comply.**


	3. Hermione

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Dear Hermione

I know that you are probably wondering how we got this letter to you – don't ask, it took me months to understand and I'm… well, you.

It's difficult having two guys as your best friends, isn't it? Especially when you're in love with one of them. Oh, don't even try to deny it! It's pretty obvious you know. Everyone figured it out about three years ago – apart from him of course. Some people are good at seeing things in front of their eyes; others can be so blind they wouldn't see a purple dragon hiding in a yellow field!

Why did you have to go fall for one of the latter again?

But anyway, don't give up on him. It will be hard – certainly in sixth year due to some…unforeseeable circumstance, but remember why you love him. Whenever you yell at him, whenever you feel like just giving up on him, just remember. You'll be fine.

Yours Sincerely

Hermione Granger

P.S. Don't even try be with other guys – it will hurt you as much as it hurts him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R/R!**


	4. Ginny

**Hey, sorry it's been a while, been on holiday with no computer, and before that I had exams...Going away again now - only came back for a few days, so tried to update at least one of my stories first. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny

Hello me. How are you? Enjoying having Michael as a boyfriend? I thought not. He's not great is he – I found that out _all_ too quickly. The bright side is, the one you _really_ want is starting to stop thinking of you as "Ron's little sister". I won't tell you if it works out – where would be the fun in that!

I don't really know what else to say…You would think being given a chance to tell your past-self stuff would be incredible but theres so many rules and regulations that there's really no point. Oh well.

Oh, by the way, when it _does _work out with him, please buy him a baby name book. Just trust me on this one…

See you (sort of!)

Ginny

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reading!**


End file.
